


Mind and Body

by BloodRaine



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Character Death, Dib Being an Asshole (Invader Zim), Enemies to Friends, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaine/pseuds/BloodRaine
Summary: Dib finally succeeds.Zim is dead.Or is he?-Warning- contains character 'death' and bodies, read at your own risk.
Relationships: ZADF - Relationship, Zade - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Finally, it was over. No more Zim no more aliens no more world domination.

Part of him told him it was all a dream, Dib really couldn't believe he had done it. But the corpse in front of him was proof.

It was so easy too. He never thought he could do it but finally it was done!

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Hacking into Zim's PAK had been so easy. All he had to do was place a bug on it when Zim wasn't looking. Once skool was over and Dib was home, he used his computer to see inside Zim's PAK. It was a lot like hacking into his robot. But this time he didn't have a bloodthirsty monkey on his back.

The first thing he did was explore. It was so strange. Zim's biology was fused with the technology so amazingly well. Of course, all of the text was written in Irken so Dib had his computer translate and what he saw made his eyes grow even wider.

A purple backdrop with magenta text boxes everywhere, scattered about. The texts were direct messages about Zim, about what he ate that day, how much he slept, his thoughts, everything! There were side projects with labels on them mainly ideas about what to do that week. One was labeled Next Evil Plan. Dib happily deleted that, most likely making Zim forget it.

Dib also found a slot that took him to a completely different location. This was where the PAK controlled Zim's vital organs. From here Dib could control Zim's 'lungs', his 'heart', stomach, everything. Even bloodflow!

A huge smile was on Dib's face. This was it! He could show these files to the Swollen Eyeball and... wait why should he? It's not like they would believe him anyway. His eyes drifted to Zim's heart rate. It had been pretty fast originally but somehow it was even faster now.

Thoughts past threw Dib's mind. 

"No, I'll explore a bit more before I do anything rash." Dib shook his head and clicked to another location.

This one was way less orderly and completely surprised Dib.

It was a giant folder filled with...him. Zim had a whole location in his mind reserved for Dib. It had information in it that Dib didn't even know Zim knew.

He guessed the Irken was way more observant than he originally thought. Though all in all this wasn't that surprising. Dib bet there probably was a special part in his brain reserved for the alien too. Dib was so weirded out yet so intrigued he just kept searching through.

There were pictures of him everywhere. But they weren't like the pictures Dib takes, no these were taken via Zim's eyes. Dib always had to hide when taking pictures of Zim. All Zim had to do was look at him.

He had a montage of all the times Zim had hurt him and laughed. But he also had a montage of all the times Dib had beaten him and when played together it looked pretty dark.

Zim also had some strange pictures in this file.

Pictures of Dib alone looking sad, picture of the two of them together during their less-lethal times, and even that time they played pat-a-cake and hugged each other. All of these strangely nicer pictures lead to a locked file.

Dib threw everything he had at it but the file wouldn't open. That's weird, was Zim perhaps locking something deep down. Mind vs. Technology had always been their fight but this time the roles were switched and it seemed like Dib was loosing.

Dib brushed it off and continued exploring.

He found two files labeled Likes and Dislikes.

Nothing really interesting there considering Dib already knew most of this, but the Likes file was locked too. Dib finally decided he had enough exploring. He went back to the location that displayed Zim's organs. From here he could control everything.

He was about to decide what to do when his door burst open. Dib turned around just in time to see an out of breath Zim glaring and pointing at him.

"HUMAN! What on Irk do you think you're doing?!" He shouted.

"Zim?! How did you-?"

"You think I wouldn't know if someone was snooping around in my PAK Dib?! How dumb you must be!" 

Dib could see that Zim was about to lunge at him so he quickly grabbed his mouse and placed it above the heartbeat button and gave it a click.

Zim stopped in his tracks clutching the front of his uniform and wheezing.

"Not another step ZIM! Not unless you want me to make you're uh... Cardiac Spooch stop forever." Dib paused once he read the label.

"You filthy wretched human! Grrrr!!" Zim growled but backed off.

"How did you even get in my PAK?!"

"Why would I tell you that?" Dib smirked.

He had Zim cornered, this was perfect. He clicked the mouse again.

Zim collapsed to the ground in pain.

"You know, from here I can tell your PAK to tell your spooch to stop beating. Kinda funny isn't it?" An evil grin spread on Dib's face.

"Stop!" Zim wheezed.

"You don't know what you're doing!"

"Oh, I think I do." Dib clicked again and watched the Irken cry out in pain.

"Hey remember when you made yourself microscopic and climbed inside my body to control my arms. You hurt me a lot that day." He clicked Zim's lungs and held down.

The Irken thrashed on the ground clutching his throat trying desperately to breathe. It was as if his lungs refused to start working as long as Dib's hand was on that button. He was looking up at the human with pleading eyes, obviously scared for his life.

Dib released letting the alien gasp for breath.

"Or that time you stole my lungs? Or everyone else's organs for that matter."

He hit Zim's nervous system. Zim cried out actual tears in his eyes as he fell to the ground probably temporarily paralyzed. His nerves were on fire and he could only scream.

"Dib! Stop!" He screamed. Luckily for Dib, his dad was at work, and his sister was at a friend's house, so no one was home to hear the pain-filled screams.

"What about that time you sicked millions of people to beat me up? Oh, that one hurt, they took turns Zim." Dib clicked on Zim's stomach and watched as he gagged and threw up on the ground. His body was now rejecting everything he had fed it earlier.

Zim laid on his side, obviously had enough. He closed his eyes but woke up in silent pain.

Dib had found his reactivating button and pressed it even though Zim was just asleep and not dead.

"What an interesting button. Says here that if your heartbeat drops too low it will send over 100 volts of electricity through your nerves to revive you. Have you died before Zim?"

The alien's skin smoked, he had never felt so much pain before. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Dib sat back in his chair and moved the program to his phone for easy access.

"Dib...hhuman...stop...p..hhn..please..." Zim pleaded, he hated it but the pain was too much to bear.

"Are you begging?" Dib laughed cruelly.

"Sure Zim, if you give up you're mission to take over earth and reveal yourself to the world. I'll stop hurting you."

Zim glared at him and as if Dib had read his mind, he laughed.

"Thought so." 

Dib walked over and got on one knee right in front of him.

"Here's what going to happen, Space boy, I'm going to continue pressing your buttons until I think you've had enough then I'll expose you myself, got it."

Zim looked up at him with fear in his eyes.

The light from Dib's computer shined on his glasses covering his eyes from view and only added to his menacing presence. Zim wanted to back up but his body was in so much pain that all he could do was whimper in fear.

Dib glared down at him as he raised his phone up his thumb above the spleen button.

"After all it's what you deserve for everything you've done to me," Dib smirked viciously.

"P... pl.. please... ghn... Dib... n-n... no more..." Zim's antennae were flat against his head.

That night was full of nothing but pain and revenge. Dib never got bored of Zim's buttons and whenever Zim passed out from pain Dib would just reactivate him. The reactivation process was a very interesting one at that. At first, Zim's eyes would go blank, no longer containing their brilliant sheen and Zim goes still. However once Dib presses the reactivation button Zim's body lights up and shakes and Zim's eyes light up again. After a while of repeat this process, Zim's mouth started to froth.

It was 3 in the morning when Dib had decided to stop.

Zim was laying on his side in a puddle of his own sweat, tears, and vomit. His mouth was foaming, eyes dull, skin smoking. Dib had never seen him in such a pathetic state before.

Zim's antennae were ringing. He could barely breathe properly. Everything felt so sore and suffocating and on fire. Hours of torture had completely drained him. Dib never let up until now.

The alien's body convulsed, organs shutting down, Zim could see it behind his eyelids. His body was giving up on him. Zim didn't want to expire, but it seemed like he didn't even have a say in the matter. But he doubted Dib would know to do, and that's if Dib would even try to revive him.

Zim gasped for breath the best he could before he shut his eyes and stopped breathing.

Dib sat up looking at the body, almost in a state of shock. He tried to reactivate the alien, but Zim's body was too damaged to reactivate. All the body did was shake and convulse but there was no life behind those eyelids.

Dib felt his heart stop when he saw that Zim's heart rate monitor was just a flat line.

He had done it. He had killed his worst enemy.

Dib stared wide-eyed as if expecting some weird unseen force to make Zim wake up. But nothing happened. He starred for hours until the smell started to get to him. He picked up Zim's body and moved it unto its stomach. He could feel Zim's air escaping his body.

Before Dib could even think about what he was doing his foot was already on the recently deceased Irken's back as he pulled off the PAK. It gave pretty easily but considering its host was dead it made sense. Dib studied the strange tech but kept it at arm's length, remembering what happened last time.

Dib placed the PAK on his desk and looked back to the body. 

He opened his closet to reveal a smaller version of the test tubes Zim used for test specimen storage. Dib managed to steal it from him a couple of months ago to study it. He learned how it worked and what species could be held inside.

Remarkably enough Irkens were one of them.

He opened the tube and put Zim's dead body inside. Before he shut the tube he contemplated whether or not he should strip the dead alien before turning it on. 

Without really thinking about it Dib pulled Zim's tunic over his head, his leggings down his legs, along with his boots and gloves of course, and turned on the machine. It filled with a strange purple fluid.

Once it was full Zim's body floated in the middle. Dib had learned earlier that this goo was able to preserve bodies. Dib watch him float for a bit then turned to Zim's clothes. He decided he would just wash them so Zim can have something to wear when they put him on display at the international museum.

Dib then got on his knees and scrubbed the floor of Zim's fluids and passed out on the bed.

It was only when Dib woke up did it finally all settle in.

He looked up at Zim's floating corpse and stood up. He approached the tube and placed a hand on the glass. He was a murderer, he was a killer.

Dib felt the bile rise in this throat and threw up in the nearby waste bin.

Tears, without reason, rushed down his cheeks.

He had tortured Zim, he killed him! He couldn't believe what he had done.

Dib looked at Zim's eyes, thankful they were closed. He doubted he could take it if they were open. Zim's body looked almost anorexic, probably from how much he had to vomit.

He had no nipples or belly button. He didn't appear to have any genitalia either. Dib shook his head, why was he looking at him. It would only make things worse.

How could he have done this? Yes, he hated Zim and had threatened to have him killed on multiple occasions, but he had never imagined killing Zim himself. He didn't know whether to be happy or appalled.

Dib backed away from Zim's lifeless corpse and wiped his face and took off his glasses to clean them of his tears. Zim was an alien so this couldn't be murder. Right?

No way could this be murder. Dib tried to reassure himself.

Zim was criminally insane so he was doing the world a favor by killing him...right?

Dib's eyes drifted to Zim's PAK that lay still on Dib's desk.

He tampered with it a bit until he found something interesting.

A USB port.

He hooked the pak up to his computer and found something amazing.

This was all of Zim's mind, clear and unlocked. He found so much more than what his simple drone was able to collect.

The week went by quickly with Dib going to HI Skool, coming home, and tampering with Zim's PAK. He found out all kinds of things about Irkens. He even found a translator for alien languages including Irken.

He guessed Zim must use this thing whenever he spoke English. Which explains why he did so, so poorly.

Nine days after Zim's death Dib had found something remarkable.

It had hidden amongst thoughts and memories which still worked for some reason.

It was a file that opened to a chat room.

Mind.avi

'Who are you? What are you doing with this PAK?' -Zim

Dib stared eyes wide in awe. Was Zim's mind still in the PAK? He typed back.

'This is Dib. Is that you Zim?' -Dib

'DIB-HUMAN! How did you get my PAK?!'-Zim

'I took it from you.'-Dib

'Your body.' Dib thought to himself.

'Oh, you wait till I get my claws on you! Filthy human!'-Zim

Dib knew he was being threatened but he couldn't help but be relieved when he found out Zim was still 'alive'.

'What hands?'-Dib

'Wait...where is my body?!'-Zim

'In a tube in my room.'-Dib

No point in sugar-coating it might as well be blunt.

'WHAT?! Give me back my body right now!'-Zim

'I can't Zim... you're dead.'-Dib

'What?'-Zim

'You're gone Zim...you died'-Dib

'...'-Zim

'Zim?'-Dib

'...'-Zim

Zim didn't respond for the rest of the night. Dib slept uneasily. Just staring at the PAK on his desk.

It was hard to believe Zim was still in there. He guessed it made sense considering the PAK was Zim and his body was just a thing to carry it around. But it still baffled him. Sleep really didn't come easy that night.


	2. Still Alive

When Dib awoke the next morning he was a little surprised to see the chatbox had been updated. Instead of the plain black lines that were the borders of the box, there were purple and red veins covered the borders. The text box itself was black with green text and looked like it came straight out of an alien sci-fi which now that Dib thought about wasn't too far from the truth.

Under their previous texts was a new one.

"Dib?" -Zim

"Was it you?"-Zim

"Were you the one to kill me?"-Zim

Dib sat down in his chair already forgetting about skool. He took a breath and typed in his question.

"You don't remember Zim?"-Dib

"Finally you respond! No, all I remember is laying on your filthy floor and things going black.'-Zim

Dib paused and turned around to look at Zim's body. From here it just looked like Zim was sleeping. He really couldn't get over the fact that Zim was dead. Dib turned back to the text box just in time to see Zim type in another response.

"You didn't answer my question."-Zim

"Did you kill me?"-Zim

Dib felt himself freeze when he read over that. He did, he knew he did, he killed Zim and shoved his corpse into a tube to preserve his body. But now he was being asked to admit to it and Dib didn't think he could. But then again, Zim was dead, it's not as if Zim could call him a liar. Zim was dead. But... Dib did kill him.

"Yes."-Dib

"I knew it! You sick monster! You just wait, you're dead filthy human!"-Zim

Dib furrowed his eyebrows.

"And how would you do that without a body."-Dib

There was a pause.

"I need a new body then. And you're going to get it for me."-Zim

"Why would I do that?"-Dib

"Because if you don't help Zim, I'll make sure you'll regret it!"-Zim

"Look Zim just because you're dead, doesn't mean I'm going to do you any favors."-Dib

"Yes, you will!"-Zim

Suddenly Zim's PAC sprang to life and for a moment there Dib was certain it was going to jump out at him. But instead, it sprouted miniature legs and crawled onto the back of his computer and large bolts of electricity sprang out of it. The lights in his room flickered and his computer shut off for a moment. Only to turn back on with a brightness that nearly blinded Dib, forcing him to cover his eyes. Finally when it seemed to be over Dib uncovered his eyes he froze in place. The PAC had completely wrapped it's entire being around Dib's desk with tubes and pipes. It was connected to everything that required power, his computer, computer drives, his stereo system, even his tape recorder on his desk. The computer screen was now black with the magenta Irken symbol. Dib had nearly fallen out of his chair at this point.

"Are you going to help me now?"

Dib THEN fell out of his chair upon hearing Zim's robotic voice come from everywhere in his room. He calmed down only a little bit when he realized his voice was coming from his speakers.

"Zim what the hell did you do?!" He yelled out as if expecting Zim to be able to hear him.

When he received no answer Dib sighed and got up and sat back in his chair. He reopened the chat room.

"What did you just do Zim?"-Dib

"I have connected myself to every piece of technological equipment in your filthy Earth room and if you want me to disconnect you'll find me a new body."

Dib crossed his arms and tried to stand up, He could just cut the power and be done with this. But he was stopped when several cords slithered out from under his desk and bound his wrists to the arms of the chair. Immediately, Dib struggled against them in a panic when his computer screen lit up. 

At first, the Irken insignia appeared and then a robotic 3-D version of Zim glared at him through the screen. His skin and eyes looked almost animated with a dark purple backdrop.

"You will help me, Dib. You don't have a choice." Zim voice at this tempo was the stuff of nightmares and Dib's face proved them.

"Your human body is feeble and weak. It wouldn't be able to hold a pac for very long without deteriorating soon after. But if you don't do what I say, I'll use what I can until I can find a suitable replacement. I'll make sure you'll be dead by then."

Dib face went from fear, to shock, to anger.

"You sick alien monster!"

"Yeah yeah, sick alien thing, whatever! I don't care! Now get me a body before I take yours!" Zim's cold eyes were piercing Dib's head like a knife.

Dib would never admit to it but... he felt scared.

Dib felt his restraints loosen and he instantly got out from the chair, gently rubbing his now bruised wrists. He sighed, he hated the idea of helping Zim, but it seemed like he didn't have a choice.

"Fine. How do I get you a new body?"

There was a pause on Zim's end. The animated Zim on-screen scratched his chin in thought before snapping and smirking at Dib.

"I'll need a new Irken one and I can't get one while in this state. So I'll need a temporary body."

Dib took a step back.

"W-wait you said you wouldn't use my body if I helped you!"

"Pathetic human! I wasn't referring to you! I need Gir here now!" Zim paused and looked confused.

"Hm? My communicator must have been damaged. Dib thing! Fetch Gir, NOW!"

Dib glared at Zim.

"Hey! Just because I'm reluctantly helping you doesn't mean I'm going to be your slave!" Dib pointed at Zim.

"Well, Dib you want to do things the hard way." Zim's computer face shut off and the whole room went silent for a second.

Then Zim's pak disconnected from Dib's computer and jumped put at him. Dib was a quick thinker however and grabbed a food tray off his desk and smacked at the alien device, knocking to the floor. 

The thing was making a variety of clicking and squeaking noises. It then climbed up the wall and onto the ceiling. Dib tried to run for the door when the thing grabbed him by his hair.

Dib yelled as he was thrown onto the floor on his stomach. He barely had enough time to get up when Zim's pak had jumped from the ceiling to Dib's back.

Instant pain shot through Dib's back. He screamed as white-hot pain enveloped his spine. He had no idea what Zim's pak was doing but he wanted it to stop. He tried reaching behind himself to get it off but it wasn't budging.

Dib rolled onto his side and winced when he felt blood trickle down his back. Then more searing hot pain as the pak warmed up to cauterize the wound.

Dib wanted to ask what the hell Zim was doing but he could barely force the words out.

"Nnn gah! Z-Zim! What... mgh what are you doing?!" Dib screamed and attempted to pull himself up but was met with even more pain as he attempted to move his spine.

"Do not fight me, Dib. You need to calm down, your heart rate is too fast." Dib was only freaking more as Zim's words came from Dib's mouth.

Dib was panicking. He wanted this thing off, he wanted it off now!

"What have you done!" Dib gripped his head, he didn't notice the tears running down his cheeks.

"Consider this a minor punishment for killing me. Now do as I say and calm. Down." Dib was trying not to hyperventilate when he felt a strange sense of calmness run through his body. He relaxed and the pain in his back eased a bit.

It was as if his brain was just producing nothing but Serotonin. Dib no longer struggled and was simply laying on his chest on the floor as the pak situated itself.

"There we go. Gah your body is disgusting, but it will do." Zim said using Dib's voice.

"What... did... you-" Dib tried to say when he was interrupted by his, own voice.

"I told that pound of soggy bacon you call a brain to produce that happy chemical you humans are so obsessed with. I need you calm for the process."

"Process what process? What did you do." Dib gripped at the carpet below him in empty anger.

"I simply did to you, what I did to your computer. I hooked myself up and downloaded myself into you." Dib could hear Zim's horrible smirk as he spoke.

Zim had attached himself to Dib's spinal cord and had managed to have some control over his brain functions.

"Now. About fetching Gir."

"Zim wait, I can't move," Dib said with panic.

"Yes, you can. Let's go already."

"No, I can't! Please... just give me a second." Dib whimpered, moving even a finger hurt. It hurt a lot.

But the human doubted Zim had the patience to allow him to properly recover.

So, slowly he placed his hands beneath himself and pushed up, keeping his back as straight as possible.

Dib let out a sob and pulled his knees underneath himself and managed to get his upper half up. Now, to stand.

He grabbed his bedpost with a death grip and used it to pull himself to his feet. Once there he caught a glimpse of himself in his vanity. He was sweaty and he looked ill, not to mention the new alien accessory on his back.

"Zim... please... get off of me..." Dib panted and leaned his shoulder into the wall. 

"Not until we get Gir." Zim even growled with Dib's vocal cords.

"What will your stupid robot do?" Dib wiped his forehead of sweat.

"Gir is the key to getting me a new body. Now. ONWARD BODY SLAVE!" Dib's throat was starting to hurt from all the screaming.

"Zim please... just let me catch my breath," Dib winced again.

"Hurry it up then. I may not have control over your body, but I do have a say in what goes on in that filthy brain of yours. Taking control would nor be difficult for Zim." Zim's tone darkened at that last sentence and Dib could feel his blood run cold.

Slowly, he took a few steps forward, towards the door, still leaning on the wall. Every step felt heavier than the last. Keeping his eyes open was starting to become a challenge. When Dib made it to the door he put all his weight into it and turned the knob. However, Dib's door opened inwards so that was another few steps, a pull, and then he collapsed.

"Dib!" Zim sounded impatient,

"What's going on?! Your mind is shutting down. Are you going into recharge?" The words felt distant despite coming from his mouth.

Dib couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and soon he was out.

For awhile Dib felt like he was floating through space, or maybe he was drowning and couldn't move his limbs. Either way, he felt cold when suddenly he felt a hard jab in his side. It felt like he was being kicked in the ribs.

He opened his eyes and saw nothing but blurry images. Did his glasses fall off?

When Dib looked up he spotted a blurry purple and blue figure above him. Gaz was there.

"Gaz?" Dib winced at the dryness of his voice. 

"Good, you're not dead. Dad wanted me to get you for breakfast." Gaz's voice sounded so distant to Dib. 

Dib's ears were ringing, he could hardly hear his sister. Did he blow an eardrum?

"Where?..." His glasses her forced onto his face by his sister.

"You're in the hallway looking like a moron, now hurry up and get ready for skool."

The room became clearer and Dib could see that he was still in the hallway with his legs in his room.

"Sk-Skool?"

"Yeah Dibshit skool, hurry up and eat, we're gonna be late." With that Gaz stomped back downstairs. Same walk as she always did.

Dib sighed and attempted to get up before nearly howling in pain. He could barely bend his spine without that damned pak jostling and hurting him. Best not the bend too much.

Despite his pain, Dib managed to get on his feet. That's when he noticed the silence on Zim's end.

"Zim?" No response. Was he asleep?

Dib shook his head. Maybe Zim was sleeping? Dib didn't bother with changing since he was already wearing his regular skool attire and he was tearing to touch his back in any way. So he slipped on his socks and shoes, brushes his teeth and hair, and walked slowly downstairs. When he glances behind him however, he sees the faint glow of that tube that carried the carcass of Zim. He quickly shut and locked his down before heading to the kitchen to greet his family.

In the kitchen were Gaz, his dad, and Foodio 3000. Was the robot was fonding with the silverware in the sink. Was the robot attempting to sort them with oven mitts on?

"Ah, hello there son!" Professor Membrane greeted him with what he had to guess to be a smile since his mouth was always covered.

"H-hey, dad." Voice scratch, should probably drink water.

"Late night ghost watching again, I see?" Guess his dad had noticed how tired he looked.

"Not exactly." Dib sat down and winced. His spine felt like it was being sawed in half. The arms of the pak must be gripping harder then.

Dib tried to eat but everything just tasted off. Like he was being told by his cells that they already had the nutrients they needed.

It sounded crazy but for some reason, he listened and stopped eating his cereal and instead sat in silence. Maybe you're just full. 

Still, Dib drank some water to help with his scratchy throat.

Gaz was the first to notice his new accessory.

"Hey, why are you wearing Zim's backpack thing?" 

"Wh-what?" Dib tried to pretend like he hadn't heard the question, even though Gaz was sitting right next to him. Within grabbing range, dangerous.

"I said. Why are you wearing Zim's backpack?" Her tone was a lot darker. Danger.

"Um... reasons?" Dib said quickly. Sweating, showing a state of nervousness.

"What kind of reason?" She looked up from her game. Attention piqued, danger, danger.

"Uh... um... Dib reasons?" Dib smiled nervously. False calmness showing, danger, danger.

That... surprisingly worked.

"Oh, ok whatever." Gaz went back to her game slave. Crisis averted what.

What was that? It was like a foreign thought process that was analyzing situations and warning him about possible threats. So weird. Was it the pak? 

Once breakfast was over, more or less. Gaz and Dib went to HI Skool. Dib chose to ditch his backpack since he couldn't fit it on his back anyways. Too heavy, will slow you down.

There was that damned voice again. It was so strange and it irked him. Not to mention the silence from Zim. He was getting worried. What was the pak doing to his brain?

Alright, new plan. Go to skool, go to Zim's house, and figure out a way to get this thing off him. It was only seven hours, he could handle it. Besides the pain had eased quite a bit since he has awoken. Dopamine levels high.

Ok, that voice was starting to get a little annoying.

The trek to Skool felt longer than it usually did. It's your brain taking in the new information so it feels slower.

"How? I walk this way every day?" Dib accidentally said out loud causing his sister to give him an odd look.

"Uh, Dib?" It sounded as though she was concerned.

"Who are you talking to?" False concern, does not care, must not engage.

That felt blocky.

"Uh, nobody." Dib took a step to the side to put more distance between them.

"Ok, that's enough. Dib, what the heck is wrong with you. You've been acting strange all morning." Gaz took a step forward causing Dib to take one back.

"Dib." She growled. She doesn't like it when you try to avoid her. Must maintain composure.

Dib tried to listen, but Gaz was scary and would hit him if he wasn't careful.

"That's it! If you're not going to tell me what's wrong I'll beat it out of you." She raized her fist and swung. Dib would either let her hit him because he deserved it, but this time... he caught her fist in his hand.

It happened in an instant. He wasn't even thinking. He twisted her wrist in a quick fluid moment and a loud crack and snap his the air. In the instant, Gaz goes still. 

He lets go and takes a few steps backward.

Gaz clutches her now broken wrist in surprise, rather than scream or cry in pain she just stares. It was as if this was such a surprise that her mind shut off.

"G-Gaz?" Dib asked nervously. Danger, danger, danger, danger.

Her gaze snapped to him and suddenly Dib's blood ran cold. Danger, danger, danger, danger, danger!

"You." Her voice was as cold as ice. Danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger!

Dib was stepping backward now.

"You're dead," Gaz spoke as though it was a fact and not a statement. DANGER, DANGER, DANGER, DANGER, DANGER!!!

"You. are. DEAD!"

Run.

Dib had never run so fast in his life. Sure he had chased and had been chased by Zim thousands of times, but this was different. This was a life or death situation. Breathing now switched to manual.

The pain his spine had only increased and Dib could only hear the sounds of his sister as she hunted him like wild game. Everywhere he turned, she was there and she had a mad look on her face.

Somehow he made it to Skool and went into the one place she couldn't get him. 

The men's room.

Dib huddled up in the stall and shook and shivered. He was afraid for his life and that damn voice wouldn't shut up. Analysis: overheating. Adjusting temperature.

"Shut up!" He screamed and placed his hands on his ears. It didn't work. Analysis: unsafe heartrate. Releasing dopamine.

"No! No! Stop it!" He reached behind himself and tried to take off that damn thing. He was starting to feel sick. It hurt, it hurt so much and it wasn't even budging.

"Zim! Zim, for the love of god! Get off!" He cried and smacked his head against the stall wall before resting it there.

Analysis: subject experiencing a panic attack.

The voice was sounding less like thought and more like a computer.

Suddenly, Dib's body went limp. He couldn't move and he was starting to unwillingly calm down.

When he gained back mobility he decided the scratch that previous plan. He was going to Zim's house and get this thing off. As for Gaz maybe he could leave the country? Analysis: irrational.

"Shut up!"

He stood, still shaking and left the stall. There were a few other boys in the men's room now giving him weird looks but he ignored them. Analysis: The subject is perceived as 'weird'.

You fucking THINK?

Gaz should be in class right now. Maybe he could sneak out of the building.

Dib ran down the halls and out of the skool. He gripped his arms. He felt so off. Like the body he was using didn't belong to him. Analysis: mind displacement. 

No shit.

"Z-Zim?" He tried but received no response.

Dib couldn't run anymore, so he walked to Zim's house.

By the time he got there breathing had already had become a chore. He was going to pass out again. Analysis: exhaustion from overexertion.

Dib weakly knocked on the door, his vision was getting blurry. What was this pak doing to him?

He slid down the door and onto the steps. He pressed his forehead to the door and whimpered. He felt so weak. Analysis: body too weak for the pak's constant need for energy.

When the door opened, he fell forward onto Zim's floor.

"Mary?"

Then everything went black.

When Dib awoke he was inside Zim's house, on his couch. Currently laying on his stomach, he tried to get up when he was stopped by soft nubby hands. Minnimoose?

"Meh." The little moose squeak and gently rubbed his aching back.

This was strange. The moose had never shown him kindness before. That doesn't matter, it feels good.

Dib relaxed and stopped trying to get up.

"What's going on?" He muttered as the doomsday device continued to massage him.

"Master Zim's pak is no fused to your human biology." A disembodied voice answered him.

"Activating protocol 4-13"

4-13? Are those numbers stand-ins for letters? Analysis: 4 is D an13 is M. Ready for Protocol D-M 

"Are those my initials?" Dib asked himself out loud.

However, instead of a response a cable came from the ceiling and plugged into Zim's pak. 

Whatever that cable was doing, it seemed to make him even more exhausted than before, knocking him out again.


	3. Host

When Dib awoke he wasn't on the couch, but instead a metal slab. He was strapped down on his stomach with his head turned to the side. The cold metal on his chest let Dib know he was shirtless. He tried to voice his discomfort but breathing itself was a problem. With that, he started to panic. His chest was hurting, like whatever had happened when the pak had attached itself to him had happened tenfold.

Dib broke into a coughing fit. During his panic, he had been hyperventilating but it seemed like even that little amount of air was too much for his lungs.

What the hell was going on? Analysis: The pak has taken control of all breathing functions. Breathing through the subject's mouth and nasal cavity is no longer necessary.

Great you're still here.

Wait. The pak had control of his lungs? Was it providing him with oxygen? How was that even possible?! The damned thing was only connected to his spinal cord! Analysis: pak has expanded past the spinal cord and now is connected to all vital organs.

Dib's eyes went wide.

Wait what?!

Dib's panic rose once more and he began to struggle against his bonds.

"Let me out! LET ME OUT!" Dib tore his throat screaming. He was terrified, the pak was fusing to him and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Please! Get it off me." He cried, tears ran down his cheek in dispair. 

"Remain calm, human." The disembodied voice spoke again.

Dib wanted to scream and demand the computer release him when what had to have been a sedative started to fog his mind.

"All will be explained soon." It assured him.

"Could you at least tell me what you're doing?!" 

"I'm extracting Master Zim from the pak."

Dib strained his neck and bit and managed to get a glimpse of a huge tub now connected to the pak. 

The tube was decorated with rings of purple lights that lit up in rows as though resembling the flow of electricity.

"What?"

"Zim's being resides inside this pak. However, Master Zim can easily be removed and be put into a tempory body." The voice answered.

"What?! Why can't you just take the pak off me?!" Dib struggled weakly.

"All will be explained soon enough."

"Hey wait!" But the voice went silent, leaving Dib to his thoughts. Analysis: The subject is experiencing extreme levels of panic.

"God damn it! Would you just shut up already!" Dib screamed.

That damned voice was going to drive him up the wall if it didn't stop soon.

After what felt like hours, the disembodied voice came back.

"Download complete."

Then came the sounds of what must have been millions of CPUs kicking into overdrive.

"Wait, what body will Zim be moving into?" 

"Each SIR unit is fitted with the capacity and ability to hold exactly one Irken subconscious. So for now until our Master decides what to do with you and your situation he will remain inside the body for the being known as Gir."

"That's me!"

Dib turned his head the other way spotted the little robot laying on his back, strapped to table like Dib. Up until now, he had been so quiet Dib didn't even realize he was there.

"So you're plugging Zim into Gir's body?"

"Yes."

Dib knitted his eyebrows together and closed his eyes, he could come up with at least a hundred ways why that was a bad idea. But he chose not to voice them since he will most likely be ignored anyways. What was Zim going to do once he was in Gir's body? It wasn't as if Dib could go anywhere. He'd be completely at the mercy of Zim.

Dib couldn't believe he was admitting this but, he was seriously starting to regret killing Zim.

His thoughts were interrupted by Gir's sudden shrieking. He opened his eyes just into time to see Gir's wide eyes change from cyan to magenta. 

"Does that hurt?" Dib asked over what sounded like pain-filled cries.

"I don't know. I don't think he possesses the mental capacity to process pain." The voice answered.

Eventually, the screaming stopped and a sharp voice cut the air like a knife.

"Computer! Release me!" Dib got to watch as Gir's restraints released him and promptly dropped him to the ground his a soft thud. 

It took Zim a few time but he managed to walk on shaky legs.

"Z-Zim?" Dib's heart rate increased. Analysis: The subject is experiencing worry and fear due to a lack of control over the situation.

I swear to god I'm going to rip you from my back if you don't shut up!

Analysis: The subject is experiencing frustration due to irritation.

"Oh, I wonder why?! Just shut up already!"

"I didn't say anything yet." Dib took a second to process the small voice behind him to be Zim's or the fact that he had screamed that last sentence out loud.

Zim was currently to unplugging the cords currently attached to his back.

"Zim, please for the love of whatever god you believe in! PLEASE, take this thing off me." Dib whimpered, hoping the alien would be merciful just this once.

"I'm afraid I can't do that human." Zim voice sounded so strange through Gir's voicebox.

"What?! Why not?!" Dib struggle only to flinch at the sudden pain in his spine and his intestines.

Zim had finished removing the tubes from the pak and his back and was working on unlocking his restraints.

"Because the process would kill you and you haven't outlived your usefulness yet," Zim stated so matter-of-factly.

When the restraints were of Dib pushed himself off the metal slab. He sat on the edge trying to process what Zim had just said when he saw his chest and nearly screamed.

Snake-like tubes protruded from underneath his skin. They wrapped around his midsection and twirled around his ribs like tinsel on a Christmas tree. Dib looked up and saw his reflection on the shiny surface of Zim's wall. He felt the right side of his neck and felt another one twisted around his collar bone. The protruding skin was bruised and red from what must have been a sudden stretch. He couldn't take his eyes off the sight of himself. He looked... awful and he felt that way too. 

Dib felt like he was going to throw up at that sight. Analysis: The subject is uncomfortable with its new body modifications.

Modifications? It looked like straight-up mutilation to him.

"See what I mean. If we remove the pak now all of the pak appendages would retract too suddenly and most likely rupture your organs." Robot Zim crossed his arms.

"I'll remove them safely if you help me, Dib." Zim's words faded to the back of Dib's brain as he stared at his reflection.

Dib looked sickly in his reflection. Was that really what he looked like right now? He looked like a cancer patient, hook up to a series of machines just to keep him alive. He wasn't breathing in his air, wasn't taking in his nutrients, he didn't even have full control over his thoughts. This pak was fusing to his body and his body was detaching itself from him.

Analysis: The subject is experiences body dysphoria due to body modifications.

Dysphoria? 

"Hello? Irk to Dib!" Zim's metal fingers snapped in front of Dib's faces, dragging him away from his thoughts.

"Will you help me or not?"

Dib turned to Zim, with wide, terrified eyes.

"I need this thing off me, Zim." Zim's cupped his chin and spoke in a mocking, sweet tone.

"And it will be as soon as you help me get a new body to attach it too."

Dib didn't even notice he was crying until Zim snatched his hand away, hissing, avoiding the water pouring down his cheek.

"I'll do whatever you want, just take it off." Dib sobbed, he was in so much pain and it was only getting worse.

Zim smirked and crosses his arms.

"Good boy."

Dib wanted to snap and tell Zim not to call him that ever again, but he just didn't have enough energy to do so.

Slowly, he pulled himself from his metal bed and stood up as best he could without wincing.

Zim walked past him with his hands behind his back, observing him.

"Well, you can't go anywhere looking like that." Zim crossed his arms.

The little robot snatched Dib's hand in his own and dragged him into another room. When Zim flicked on the light switch, Dib was met with multiple boxes filled with what looked to be Zim's other disguises. Zim stepped in while Dib remained in the doorway, trying not to fall on his ass or face. 

After a few minutes of Zim rummaging around the room, he came back and threw something Dib's way. The human caught it and held in front of him to inspect.

It was a black, latex catsuit, it was decorated with purple streaks scattered in random patterns like someone had thrown a paint bucket over it. The weird part about the thing was that it was exactly his size. Analysis: The subject is experiencing confusion due to subject 2's knowledge of them.

Subject 2?

"You seem strangely prepared for this Zim." Dib gave Zim a puzzled look.

"Of course! Zim is always prepared. Despite this being a very unlikely scenario where you manage to kill me, I still prepared for it like the genius I am."

Dib rolled his eyes and waited for Zim to leave the room before examining the catsuit further. When flipped over he noticed the thing had a huge hole in the back. For the pak no doubt.

Dib checked in over three times, making sure there was nothing in the fabric that could hurt him. Once he was sure it was safe, he slid it on.

The suit fit like a glove on his body. It was tight on his skin but it gave him legroom, as well as very little pinching. Where and how did Zim get his measurements? Analysis: The subject is experiencing confusion but is beginning to reach a calm.

Dib let out a sigh of frustration. Maybe he should tell Zim about the voice. Maybe he could turn the damn thing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I'm tired and don't want to write anymore today. For those of you waiting for the next chapter of 'Pills' I promise I'm working on it. It's not dead I swear. Life's been getting stupid under quarantine and I think I've been experiencing a minor case of cabin fever, hopefully that doesn't effect my writing lol. Stay safe everybody. I can't wait for this crap to pass.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a side project and tbh I really have no ending in mind for this story. But maybe after making a few more chapters, I'll be able to come up with something.


End file.
